In recent years, a video display apparatus has been proposed which displays a video with a resolution higher than the Full HD resolution (for example, 4k2k or higher).
In a video display apparatus that displays a video with such a high resolution, a display area is divided into a plurality of areas. A high resolution video is displayed by inputting, to each of the display areas obtained as a result of division (division display areas), a video signal among a plurality of video signals into which the high-resolution video has been divided (Patent Document 1 and the like).